


The Morning Star

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Mom Mary Winchester, Blushing Castiel, It's very humorous I assure, Jock Dean, M/M, Nice John Winchester, Pining Castiel, Pining Dean, Teasing, That's right guys, it's possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel works in a restaurant with his family daily. Dean Winchester goes to the restaurant a lot with his family. Gabriel is a meddlesome kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning Star

"Cassie, you won't believe who just sat down in your wing of the restaurant," Gabriel hummed, running a small red sucker over his teeth as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen of the Novak Family dinner, The Morning Star.

The question wasn't a fair question. Gabriel knew that Castiel knew. Why else would Castiel be balled up in a corner, rocking back in forth, unless he knew who just sat down?

"You lead them there," Castiel snapped, giving Gabriel a half glare. Gabriel grinned, popping his sucker into his mouth.

"I was just being a good brother," Gabriel cooed, holding out four menus. Castiel groaned, burying his head in his hands. This wasn't happening.

"Can you just take the table? I can't- I don't want- It's Him!" Castiel stuttered, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "After all this time, weeks of him coming to this stupid diner, and me having to avoid him, and now you sit him and his family at my table?"

"Ah, come on kid. You have to man up at some point," Gabriel pointed out, lifting Castiel up, and dusting off his pants quietly. "Now get out there, and sell some food." With that, Gabriel pushed Castiel out of the kitchen, and out into his side of the restaurant. Castiel almost went back into the kitchen, but as his eyes fell on to the Winchester's, Sam, Dean, and Mary, he knew he had to do his job, and walked over to the table.

"Hello. I'm Castiel, and I will be your waiter this evening," Castiel introduced, placing three of the four dinner menus on the table, and trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with anyone but Mary, the Winchester's mom. He was pretty sure she didn't know who he was.

"Cas?" Sam asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at Castiel. Castiel smiled, and forced himself to look at Sam.

"Hi Samuel," Castiel replied.

"Just Sam, Cas," Sam replied, the corners of his lips turning up in a smile. That's when Mary spoke, her eyes almost as wide as Sam's had been a moment ago.

"Wait, this is Cas?" She asked, a smile growing on her face. She looked overly excited, and Castiel was genuinely surprised that she even knew who he was. He didn't associate with Sam and Dean much. Dean was the star quarterback of the football team, and Sam was the smartest kid in school. Castiel, he was just Castiel. No one really noticed him, he was only a shy, nerd that came from the Novak family. A little family that owned a lot of kids, and a really popular resturant.

Sam said hi to Castiel in the hallways sometimes. Dean, well, Castiel was nearly certain that he didn't know who Castiel was. Unless Sam talked about him, or he remembered that awkward moment that Castiel bumped into him in the hall, the beginning of Freshman year. But Castiel was pretty sure that he didn't. They were seniors now. That was a long time ago.

"Yes. That would be me," Castiel replied, when no one else did for him. Mary began to smile widely, and Castiel decided it was about time he left for a little bit, to give them time to browse the menu. "But, I'll leave you to look over your menu." And with that, Castiel left, pretending not to hear Sam burst out laughing.

Serving the Winchester's had been slightly awkward. They were all very nice. Especially Mary Winchester. Dean talked a little bit but Castiel mainly tried to avoid eye contact with him. He knew if he did make eye contact he would do something really stupid.

But besides that the experience was pleasing. Except for when Castiel spilled tea on the table, and had to wipe it up with flushed cheeks, and when he broke a salad bowl while taking it away from the table. And when he was wiping off a table next to the Winchester table and Gabriel came over to tease him. But besides those incidents, everything went smoothly.

Castiel brought in the Winchester's meal and slipped behind the cash register not far from the Winchester's table to work out another customer's bill when he heard Mary say a few words that changed his life drastically.

"You seem to be enjoying that food Dean," Castiel heard her say. "Is it because the food is good or because your boyfriend handled it."

"Mom!" Dean said quickly, his voice frantic. "Could you not do this here, what if he hears?"

"That would be for the better," Sam muttered with a grin. "The sexual tension is this restaurant is so thick I don't think anyone could cut through it."

Dean shot Sam a quick glare.

"There is not sexual tension, he doesn't like me."

"Doesn't like you?" John Winchester mumbled, chuckling lowly. "He has been doing everything he can to not embarrass himself tonight because you are here."

Dean opened his mouth to retaliate, but Mary beat him to it.

"I've never seen the young waiter so antsy. He has been shaking so much I'm surprised the only thing he has spilled was the tea."

"The kid is probably scared of me," Dean said quickly. "Back in freshman year he accidently bumped into me and then ran off. I haven't spoken to him since, and all I said then was, hi."

"Castiel isn't scared of you, he is probably just embarrassed. Trust me Dean. I know when someone likes another person, and Castiel doesn't just like you. You might as well stick a wedding ring on that finger now because you two are in love, realize it yet or not," Mary said, finishing the statement by throwing a fry into her mouth. Dean glared at her.

"Castiel doesn't like me guys!" Dean retorted. The entire table held back laughs. "Fine I'll convince you. Next time he comes over-"

"Cassie!" Gabriel said loudly making Castiel jump and miss the end of Dean's declaration.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"Can I have that check for your table? The Winchester's flagged me for some water."

Castiel nodded and handed Gabriel the check and then grabbed a glass of water, heading towards the Winchester's table. He set it down and smiled kindly.

"Would anyone like any dessert?" He asked. Dean hummed and stood up.

"As a matter of fact, yes, we do."

He grabbed Castiel's shoulders and pulled their lips together.

Castiel pulled away stunned, unable to comprehend the current situation. His cheeks reddened and he lowered his eyes, embarrassed.

"We d-don't sell our waiters Dean, we are a restaurant not a whore house."

The Winchester family all gaped simultaneously and stared at Castiel.

"I hate to say it," Castiel continued. "But your family is correct about how I feel about you. To solve that dispute. Would you like your bill?"

Mary Winchester nodded wordlessly and Castiel set the bill on the table.

"I'll be back for it in a few minutes," he said. Castiel turned from the family and walked into the kitchen with a mortified look on his face. Gabriel was standing there grinning deviously.

"Did you just insinuate that Dean Winchester thought you were a prostitute?"

Castiel sank to the floor, running his fingers through his hair.  
"Oh my god, in front of his parents," he murmured. "I said that in front of his parents, they all must hate me now."

"Cas-" Gabriel started but Castiel interrupted him.

"I am not going back out there," Castiel said quickly. "I can't."

"No! You have to!" Gabriel insisted, grabbing a pen. "You'll take Mary's credit card and you will write on their receipt your phone number and a little note, and you and Dean will get together. That is how tonight ends, if you want it to or not."

Castiel swallowed and shut his eyes, making Gabriel sigh.

"Come on, you can wallow later. Now you need to do your job."

Castiel nodded and stood up. He straightened his apron and went outside. He took the bifold off the table wordlessly and after swiping Mary's card he wrote his phone number on their receipt with a note that said: In case you are interested in having a legal relationship with me.

Castiel walked back to the table and shakily executed his last few duties. He gave everyone a peppermint, handed Mary her credit card, and then shakingly handed Dean the receipt. He swallowed hard, barely breathing, shaking like a wet dog.

"Have a g-good night," he muttered. Then he headed off back into the kitchen.

Two days passed before Castiel finally looked at his phone to find a text from Dean Winchester. For two days he was sure Dean wouldn't text him, and he had worried about it for so long, that he checked his phone every minute in search of a text from him.

_Sorry for not texting for so long, everyone said I needed to follow the three day rule so that I don't seem to eager but fuck it, I am eager._

Then a minute later he wrote.

_This is Dean Winchester by the way._

Castiel could not help but smile as he picked up his phone, typing out a reply.

_Well, then I will not bother waiting a minute with my replies._

Castiel added Dean's contact to his phone and smiled when he returned to see he already had a reply from Dean.

Dean: _Great, I won't either. What have you been doing the last few days_

Castiel: _With risk of sounding pathetic, I have been spending them checking my phone every minute for a text from someone I have been eager to talk to._

Dean: _..._

Dean: _And who would that be?_

Castiel: _You do not seem indifferent to this topic._

There was a moment before Dean replied.

Dean: _That's because I am not indifferent. I just wanted to know who you were eager to talk to._

Castiel: _I was waiting for you_.

Dean: _Oh, right._

Castiel: _What have you been doing Dean Winchester?_

Dean: _I've been doing a lot of thinking Cas_.

Castiel: _Oh_

Dean: _I've been thinking about when I first met you_

Castiel: _Oh…_

Dean: _I've been thinking that there is something that I've been wanting to ask you for a very long time, I just haven't yet._

Castiel: _What question would that be?_

Dean: _You actually like me? You actually want to go out with me?_

Castiel: _Yes, that is why I gave you a means of contacting me._

Dean: _But you didn't kiss me back that night._

Castiel: _I did not._

Dean: _But why?_

Castiel pursed his lips at his phone and tapped his finger against the screen for a moment in thought.

Castiel: _It was all very sudden. I was a little scared._

Dean: _What would you do if I kissed you again?_

Castiel: _That is something you can only solve by trial and error._

It took Dean a long moment to reply to that text message.

Dean: _Are you free tomorrow night?_

Castiel: _Yes._

Dean: _Meet me at the Roadhouse at 6:30. I want to get to know you better. K?_

Castiel: _That sounds like a date Dean Winchester._

Dean: _It is a date Castiel Novak._

Castiel smiled to himself and nodded.

Castiel: _I will be there._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good, I wasn't sure but I wrote it so I thought might as well post it.


End file.
